geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by The WB
The following is a list of programs broadcast by The WB. Some programs were carried over to The CW, a network formed through a partnership between WB parent company Time Warner and UPN corporate parent CBS Corporation, in September 2006 following the closure of The WB. Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut in parentheses. Former programming Note: Programs that are marked in bold transitioned to The CW. Dramas * 7th Heaven (1996-2006) * Angel ''(1999-2004) * ''Birds of Prey ''(2002) * ''Black Sash ''(2003) * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''(1997-2001) * ''Charmed ''(1998-2006) * ''Dawson's Creek ''(1998-2003) * ''D.C. ''(2000) * ''Dead Last ''(2001) * ''Everwood ''(2002-2006) * ''Felicity ''(1998-2002) * 'Gilmore Girls '(2000-2006) * ''Glory Days ''(2002) * ''Hyperion Bay ''(1998-1999) * ''Jack & Bobby ''(2004-2005) * ''Jack & Jill ''(1999-2001) * 'Jay TV' (2001-2006) * ''Just Legal ''(2005-2006) * ''The Bedford Diaries ''(2006) * ''The Mountain ''(2004-2005) * 'Moody's Point' (2003-2006) * 'One Tree Hill '(2003-2006) * ''Popular ''(1999-2001) * ''Related ''(2005-2006) * ''Rescue 77 ''(1999) * ''Roswell ''(1999-2001) * ''Safe Harbor ''(1999) * ''Savannah ''(1996-1997) * 'Smallville '(2001-2006) * ''Summerland ''(2004-2005) * 'Supernatural '(2005-2006) * ''Tarzan ''(2003) * ''Three ''(1998) * ''Vampire High ''(2002) * ''Young Americans ''(2000) Comedies * ''All About the Andersons (2003–04) * Alright Already (1997–98) * The Army Show (1998) * Baby Blues (2000) * Blue Collar TV (2004–06) * Brutally Normal (2000) * Brotherly Love (1996–97) (NBC: 1995-96) * Cleghorne! (1995) * Do Over (2002–03) * Drew Carey's Green Screen Show (2004) * Family Affair (2002–03) * First Time Out (1995) * For Your Love (1998–02) (NBC: 1998) * Greetings from Tucson (2002–03) * Grosse Pointe (2000) * Grounded for Life (2003–05) (Fox: 2001-03) * The Help (2004) * Hype (2000-01) * The Jamie Foxx Show (1996–01) * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment (2002–04) * Kelly Kelly (1998) * Kirk (1995–97) * Life with Roger (1996–97) * Like Family (2003–04) * Living With Fran (2005–06) * Maybe It's Me (2001–02) * Mission Hill (1999–00) * Modern Men (2006) * Movie Stars (1999–00) * Muscle (1995) * Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher (1996–98) * Nikki (2000–02) * Off Centre (2001–02) * The Parent 'Hood (1995–99) * Pepper Dennis (2006) * Popular (1999–01) * Raising Dad (2001–02) * Reba (2001–06) * Run of the House (2003–04) * Sabrina the Teenage Witch (2000–03) (ABC: 1996-00) * Sister, Sister (1995–99) (ABC: 1994-95) * Smart Guy (1997–99) * Steve Harvey's Big Time Challenge (2003–05) * The Oblongs (2001-2002) * The PJs (2000–01) (Fox: 1999-00) * The Steve Harvey Show (1996–02) * The Tom Show (1997–98) * The Wayans Bros. (1995-1999) * Twins (2005–06) * Unhappily Ever After (1995–99) * What I Like About You (2002–06) * Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane (2000) Reality/other * Beauty and the Geek (2005–06) * Boarding House: North Shore (2003) * High School Reunion (2003–05) * Pepsi Smash * Popstars (2001–03) * The Starlet (2005) * Studio 7 (2004) * Superstar USA (2004) * The Surreal Life (2003–04) * Survival of the Richest (2006) Daytime (Aired as Daytime WB; transitioned to The CW Daytime.) * 8 Simple Rules (2005-06) * ER (2005-06) * What I Like About You (2006) Children's programming (Saturday mornings 1995-2006; transitioned to The CW.) (Weekday afternoons 1995-2005; replaced by Daytime WB.) (Weekday mornings 1997-2001; discontinued with the time slot given back to affiliates.) * ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Animaniacs (1995–00) * Astro Boy (2004) * Baby Looney Tunes (2002–05) * Batman Beyond (1999–01) * Batman: The Animated Series (1997–99) * Brats of the Lost Nebula (1998) * Captain Planet (1997–98) * Channel Umptee-3 (1997–98) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001–03) * Da Boom Crew (2004–05) * Dragon Ball Z (2001) * Earthworm Jim (1995–97) * Generation O! (2000–01) * Invasion America (1998) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2000–05) * Bugs N' Daffy (1996–99) * Cardcaptor Sakura (2000–01) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2004) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005–06) * The Daffy Duck Show (1996–97) * Detention (1999–01) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005) * Freakazoid! (1995–97) * Histeria! (1998–01) * ''Johnny Test (2005–06) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005–06) * Max Steel (2000–02) * Men in Black: The Series (1997–01) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2003–05) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002–05) * Ozzy & Drix (2002–04) * Phantom Investigators (2002) * Pinky and the Brain (1995–98) * Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain (1998–99) * Pokémon (1998–06) * Rescue Heroes (2001–03) * Road Rovers (1996–97) * Sailor Moon (1995-2001) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Static Shock (2000–05) * Superman: The Animated Series (1996–00) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The Batman (2004–06) * The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show (1999–00) * The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) * The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001–03) * The New Batman Adventures (1997–99) * The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997–00) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Nightmare Room (2001–02) * The Scooby-Doo Show * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995–02) * The Powerpuff Girls (2002) * The Zeta Project (2001–02) * Taz-Mania (1991–96) * Teen Titans (2003–06) * Transformers: Cybertron (2005–06) * That's Warner Bros.! (1995–96) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–00) * Waynehead (1996–97) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–06) * Viewtiful Joe (2005–06) * X-Men: Evolution (2000–03) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003–06) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001–06) Category:Lists